muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fly Girls
name I think they are the "Fry Girls"... I have watched the Let's Eat! DVD many many times with my daughter, and I am pretty sure Cookie is saying "Fry Girls." How to fix? --Madpainter 22:57, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :It sounds like Fry Girls to me, too. I checked the Closed Captioning, and it confirms. I'll make the move, thanks for pointing that out! —Scott (talk) 23:12, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::But... but... the Sesame Road CD... --Hilleyb 23:21, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, good point. A misprint? It might sound different to everyone's ears. Should we move it back and make a note? What do other folks think? —Scott (talk) 23:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't know this particular song, but I would say that audio products, while great to have, can have printed mistakes on them, like the way the SS records used to perpetuate the mistake of spelling Caroll as Carroll. (I have some later ones where they finally fixed it.) And Golden has been known to get things wrong, too. So, unless the closed captioning is wrong (and that can happen, too--just ask Danny about what they did to the captioning on The Muppet Movie), I would go with Fry Girls, since that's in keeping with the humorous spirit of the song. But I would love to find something about these characters' names from production files, or from people involved with the number. That, to me, would be the final authority. Maybe Michael Earl could help on this one. -- Ken (talk) 03:15, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Monster Hits! lists the singers on-screen for each song, and I think that when "Healthy Food" is shown, the credit says "Cookie Monster and the Fry/ Fly Girls". Might need to check to see if it's not just Cookie Monster getting performer credit. --Minor muppetz 04:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I definitely think it's Fly Girls, as a reference to the Living Color dancers. "Fry Girls" doesn't make any sense -- the food isn't fried. You guys are thinking of the Fry Guys from McDonald's. -- Danny (talk) 04:33, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::::But if the In Living Color dancers were called that, would they have allowed SS to use the same name? It seems that whenever they do a parody group, they always make a pun out of the name (The Beetles, Billy Idle, Mick Swagger, Bruce Stringbean). -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::I checked the credits on Monster Hits, and they're not named. Sesame Road prints "Fly", but it's not like Sesame Street to use the actual name instead of a spoof. On the other hand, it doesn't make sense for the food to be fried (whether they appear to be or not) in a song about healthy food. CC says "Fry", but after listening to it a few times (given Cookie's speech impediment), I'm not sure anymore. We may not be able to go by ear on this one, and stick to the printed materials. If that's the case, the CD booklet should trump the closed captioning as that's not always 100%. —Scott (talk) 14:38, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::I agree. -- Danny (talk) 15:40, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I think "Healthy Food" was made in 1988, and In Living Color was made in 1990, so it might not have been a reference. Were the Fly Girls a group before In Living Color? --Minor muppetz 17:12, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Another good point. Is it a reference to something else? I did a quick search for Fly Girls and didn't come up with anything. I find it an amazing coincidence that In Living Color would name their backup girl group the same thing -- it's possible Sesame and ILC were both referencing something else. —Scott (talk) 22:42, 6 July 2007 (UTC)